


Exploring The Senses

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Feathers & Featherplay, Ice Play, M/M, Snowballing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: When Taguchi learns that Ueda likes being blindfolded, he has a little fun with it.





	

There are hands around his eyes the moment he steps out of the genkan, and a warm body pressed in along his back.

“Junno?” he asks warily.

And it's certainly his boyfriend's voice that answers, only lower, gruff with arousal. “Close your eyes.” Taguchi whispers back and the depth has Ueda's body shuddering in anticipation.

He closes his eyes as requested and the hands disappear, but they're replaced almost immediately with some kind of cloth. Taguchi wraps it carefully around his head, covering his eyes securely, and then ties it not all that gently at the back of his head.

“What are you do...” he starts, but a hand on his chest stops him, it just rests there for a moment, pressed flat, and then it starts slowly down his chest to his abdomen, before coming to a stop on his belt.

He feels a slight jolt of arousal that goes straight to his groin, but he can't do more than swallow hard before he feels more than hears Taguchi relocate to stand in front of him, and then he hears it as Taguchi's knees hit the floor.

Taguchi's fondles his belt a little more, and there are more of those little sparks, a harder jolt when Taguchi's hand slides down, resting lightly on the front of his jeans. He can tell by the contented hum from Taguchi that he can feel the way Ueda is hardening.

He can feel his cheeks flushing, and part of him wants to push Taguchi away in embarrassment, but part of him wants to find out where this is going, even if he already has a pretty good idea.

Taguchi's other hand moves to his belt next, tugging on it a little and then it moves up to lift his T-shirt just enough for Taguchi to press warm lips against his stomach.

Ueda clears his throat to hide the slight whimper he makes, but Taguchi's breathy chuckle tells him he'd heard it.

“Why didn't you tell me you like to be blindfolded?” Taguchi murmurs against his skin, and suddenly it all makes sense. That issue of Wink Up was released today...the one where he'd only half-jokingly admitted to being turned on by being blindfolded.

“I didn't know...”

Taguchi lets out an interested hum, and then kisses his stomach once more before pulling away completely. His voice is beside Ueda's ear next and Ueda jumps in surprise, and maybe a little arousal too, as warm breath ghosts over his ear “Let's see what else we can find out huh?”

He doesn't even get chance to answer before he's picked up and practically slung over Taguchi's shoulder. They end up in the bedroom, he thinks, trying to retrace Taguchi's movements in his mind, but he doesn't need to think too hard, when just a moment later he's released onto what can only be their bed.

He hears Taguchi take a few steps back and then there's nothing. With no physical stimulation to concentrate on, he turns instead to his other senses. Somewhere across the room scented candles must be lit, he can smell a soft, yet almost musky aroma of vanilla and sandalwood, and if he strains his ears hard enough he can hear the light crackle of the wick too.

Taguchi moves almost silently back towards the bed, and Ueda jerks in surprise as his hand comes to rest on Ueda's stomach. His heightened sense make the touch feel far more intimate than it should and prickles of sensation roll along his skin even as the hand stays stationary.

“This is fun” Taguchi almost whispers, and Ueda can hear the genuine glee behind the arousal in his voice, he starts to smile, but then chokes it of with a hard swallow as Taguchi continues “I bet it would be even more fun if you were naked.

He can't argue with that, so he complies easily as Taguchi's hands move over him swiftly, tugging gently at cloth and limbs, until Ueda is laying back down on the bed again, naked but for the cloth around his eyes.

“I'm not going to restrain you” Taguchi goes on to whisper, his breath tickling along Ueda's shoulder “but I want you to stay perfectly still unless I tell you otherwise.” Ueda groans out loud, the thought of trying to keep still, more arousing the idea of restraints anyway. “Do you understand? You're allowed to talk.”

“I understand” Ueda chokes out, his breathing already laboured.

“I want you to tell me how it feels, if there's something you like, if there's something you don't...”

Ueda shudders, and it's nothing to do with the lack of clothing “I like you voice” he admits, not quite as embarrassed when he can't see the other man's face.

“What do you like about it?” Taguchi pushes, his lips brushing the top of Ueda's arm.

He gasps and rolls his head to the side, finding it hard to focus on his own thoughts with the strange mix of stimulation taking over him “I like how you're taking control, how deep and authoritative your voice sounds even when it's so quiet. I love the way I can concentrate on it and hear it more clearly than I would usually even try to.”

Taguchi hums happily “Good boy” and Ueda's whole body jerks as Taguchi's lips press fully against his arm. “OK, let's play now.”

He feels what little weight Taguchi was placing on the bed leave it, and strains to listen as Taguchi pads to the other side of the room again, there's a little clattering, but he can't make out what it is.

“You always make out that you're such a sadist.” Taguchi muses, his voice getting closer to the bed, and then there some more light bangs, the sound of him putting something down on the dresser beside them. “But isn't it kind of masochistic to like being blindfolded? And you're not arguing about not moving either which implies you're open to restraints...I wonder just how far this masochistic side of you goes?”

He has some witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but it's silenced before it's even out by a burning, stinging, in his chest. He hisses, his body jerking with the pain and it stops, only the dull throbbing from the previous sting still irritating his flesh. He lays for a few moments, catching his breath again, and as his chest rises and falls he feels the unmistakeable sensation of some kind of fluid drying and cracking on his skin.

He opens his mouth to protest, but the burn starts again, just a little lower on his ribs and stops again as suddenly. He hisses again, his pants increasing in depth, until Taguchi soothes him with a low 'sshhh'.

“Are you ready?” Taguchi asks quietly, and while he doesn't give any kind of approval, at least he has chance to brace himself for it this time.

It doesn't sting as much when he expects it, and that allows him to focus on the other feelings, the burns, and the lingering tingle left behind. It sends shivers across his skin, but it's not an entirely bad feeling. In fact, the more he focuses on the slow drip of the wax, much slower now and trailing downwards, the more he longs for it, the more he realises he's craving it, wanting it lower.

His body jerks again as it drips right above his belly button, before veering off to the side and along the thin, sensitive skin by his hips. He lets out a moan, his cock hard and twitching, small whimpers clawing up his throat as the drip gets closer to where he yearns to be touched.

“Please...” he whines, hips bucking again.

“Please what?” Taguchi asks a little smugly.

“It feels...” he gasps “I want you to touch me...I want to feel it there, but I know it would hurt.”

“Where do you want to feel it?” Taguchi asks, moving the candle lower, dripping wax along the crease between his body and his leg. “Here?”

He shakes his head as hard as he can. “Please...please Junno, touch my cock.”

“You're right, that would hurt...but maybe...” he starts, and then Ueda's body arches right of the bed at another sensation, this time cold, almost unbearably so, running up from the base of his cock, stopping and pulling away right before that sensitive bundle of nerves that he wants to have stimulated.

The burning of the wax stops altogether, but it's replaced almost immediately by that same cold sensation all over his chest. He can feel the individual cubes of ice as they start to melt on his heated skin, spreading out across his chest and running down his stomach, some spilling over his sides.

The cold hurts almost more than the heat had, but he's distracted before he can concentrate too much on it, by Taguchi's tongue, warm and wet on his chest, chasing the ice cubes across his skin.

“Cold.” he groans, even Taguchi's tongue not able to distract him too long from the piercing cold that breaks out goosebumps down his arms.

Taguchi's weight withdraws again and there's a little more clinking before Taguchi sweeps the ice cubes off of his sides and follows them under his back with one hand. “Lift up.” he says quietly, urging his back up off the bed with the hand beneath him, and Ueda does his best to do as he asks. He feels something soft pulled from under him and then he's lowered back to the bed, now dry and warm again.

There's the feeling of some kind of rough cloth next, wiping after the wet streaks on his skin, and scrubbing a little at what he expects is the candle wax. It doesn't hurt, but it's not exactly a pleasant feeling, and by the time Taguchi moves it away again, his skin is left feeling irritated and raw.

He lays in silence for a while longer, straining to hear Taguchi's actions, and what he thinks he hears is Taguchi shuffling out of his clothes.

He knows he was right in the next moment when the bed dips, and Taguchi's weight settles over his thighs, straddling him. “You're doing well.” Taguchi murmurs “We've tried hot, cold and rough so far, now you can relax a little while we switch to soft.”

Ueda can't find argument with that, but he's still a little curious “What else is there?”

He can hear the smirk in Taguchi's voice “You'll have to wait and find out.”

The next touch is, just as Taguchi promised, light and soft, something barely there, starting on his arm and working its way up, over his shoulder and collarbone before down the other arm. It leaves him then, relocating to his chest and it feels all the more sensitive for the earlier treatment.

He gasps quietly, his body trying to roll up into the touch, wanting more of it, pressing harder, but it remains as infuriatingly soft. “What is that?” He asks breathily.

“What does it feel like?” Taguchi counters.

He has to concentrate a little, to try and feel the shape of the object, the smoothness of the fine tendrils wafting over his skin, it would tickle if he weren't so aroused. “A feather?” He guesses.

“One of the many perks to being a Johnny, so much access to feathery props.” Taguchi smiles, “Does it feel nice?”

“It feels incredible” he admits, his body rolling up into the touch again, then jerking as it ghosts over his nipple. “You're such a fucking tease.”

“We'll see about that.”

Ueda shudders at the almost promising tone in Taguchi's voice, and then shudders again, harder as the feather moves lower, just whispers of touches over his abs and down around the muscle standing out so achingly to be touched, and down over his thighs.

“Please...” Ueda moans, trying to buck his hips up, but Taguchi's weight holds him down “Junno please...”

He can feel his cock twitching, pre-come leaking from the tip and leaving moist smears across his abdomen as he thrashes around, trying to manoeuvre the feather to where he needs it, desperate for some kind of relief.

Even when the feather finally is lowered there, he finds no relief, if anything he feels more frustrated, the touches along his cock too light to give him anything but fleeting flashes of pleasure.

“Please...” he begs again, his voice close to breaking as his hips thrash harder, but when Taguchi doesn't comply, he lifts a shaky hand, moving it slowly onto his stomach, tentative.

“Now, now.” Taguchi warns, and Ueda's hand balls into a fist, he slams it back down onto the bed with an anguished growl.

“Junno!” he almost sobs “Please, enough teasing.”

The touches stop, and Taguchi leans down over him, his own breathing heavy as he whispers into his ear “You've been a very good boy, I guess you deserve some kind of reward.”

Ueda nods enthusiastically, almost banging his head against Taguchi's “Please...Junno please” he pants “Please touch me.”

Taguchi chuckles breathlessly “You're being awful greedy tonight, maybe I deserve some attention first?”

He's about to ask what Taguchi means but then the other man shifts his weight onto one arm, and the other disappears between their bodies.

“I thought as well as trying different temperatures and textures, since we're blocking out one of your senses, we should try stimulating the others” he breathes heavily “...the candles for scent, sound.” he groans, leaning forward even more so that his mouth is right beside Ueda's ear.

Ueda can feel the bed shaking from the effort he's exerting on himself, and his mind is about ready to explode with the thought of it, he can hear Taguchi's moans, unrestrained right beside his ear, he can hear the movements of his hand along his own shaft, pre-come making them slick. He can feel the heat from Taguchi's body, burning into his own from above, but the more he tries to thrust up against it, the further away Taguchi draws.

“...and touch.” Taguchi finishes, an almost pained moan tearing from his throat as he moves his hand away, grabbing Ueda's and thrusting it between them. He obediently takes hold of Taguchi's erection, barely having time to marvel at the heat, and how hard it is before Taguchi lets out a loud moan and it begins to pulse.

Ueda's body jerks as hot fluid spatters his abdomen and his own erection, groaning at the first fleeting feeling of friction he's had directly to it all night. He doesn't have much opportunity to protest that fact though, as Taguchi's lips find his, kissing him lazily through deep breaths as he comes down from his own high.

Even kissing feels far more intimate with his sight taken from him like this, or it could be due to the new level of arousal he's feeling, either way he can't bear to break from the kiss, even when his aching cock seems ignored.

Eventually Taguchi chuckles and pulls away from the kiss, his mouth relocating to Ueda's jaw, and he kisses, quick and gentle down his throat and across his collarbones.

Ueda writhes a little, but most of the fight is gone from him, and he can't manage much more than a pleading whine. It seems to be enough though as Taguchi's kisses move lower, traces the places that had been burned with the wax and frozen with the ice cubes, rubbed raw with the rough cloth, tickled with the feather and then splashed with Taguchi's release.

It takes him a moment to take that last part in, at least long enough for Taguchi's kisses to turn to licks, and the idea of Taguchi cleaning up his own mess has the fire in Ueda's blood igniting anew.

He groans out loud as Taguchi's tongue traces his release down, licking it all up infuriatingly slowly, but it makes it worthwhile when he reaches the splashes on Ueda's cock. He doesn't hesitate to lick those up too, before finally wrapping his lips around Ueda's cock completely.

Ueda arches his back, his hands fisting the sheets beside him as his hips push up in the heavenly, wet heat. It feels unlike any other blow-job he's had, either from Taguchi or anyone else, it's so much more of everything and tears sting Ueda's eyes behind the blindfold at the overwhelming pleasure.

Taguchi keeps his rhythm steady, and Ueda can feel the pressure building up under his skin, tugging at him from all sides as he releases a string of unintelligible words from his lips.

His hands grapple for purchase on Taguchi's shoulders, seeking some kind of familiar ground as feeling makes his body soar higher than it ever has before from this kind of sensation alone. He can't offer any more warning than his fingers digging harder into Taguchi's skin before his hips buck up, burying himself deeper in Taguchi's mouth as he comes hard, for what seems like forever.

He drags in huge gasps of air as Taguchi eases him back to reality with soft hands stroking over his hips, but he feels too boneless to do more than grunt, even when the warmth of Taguchi's body leaves him momentarily to shuffle back up to face him.

Fingers stroke his jaw, tilting his head back a little. “Were you keeping count? There's still one more sense left...” Taguchi teases, but he doesn't have time to wrap his mind around that before Taguchi's lips are against his, his tongue, hot and sticky with fluid poking it's way into his mouth.

Taguchi groans into the kiss when he doesn't refuse the bitter tasting release, he just licks lazily back at Taguchi's tongue, sharing the taste and the sensation with him.

When the taste had dissipated, Taguchi breaks the kiss, pulling up the blindfold onto Ueda's forehead.

The only light in the room is from the candle on the cabinet beside them but Taguchi's wide grin makes everything feel entirely too bright. Ueda just groans and reaches up to pull the blindfold back down and rolls over onto his side, dislodging Taguchi in the process.

Taguchi scrambles to lay behind him properly, his arms coming to wrap around Ueda's torso as he presses kisses into his shoulder.

“Did it feel good?” Taguchi asks, the smile still audible.

Ueda feels too far towards sleep to answer coherently so he settles with an affirmative grunt. Taguchi just chuckles and pulls him closer to his chest. The last words Ueda hears have something to do with sex and whether that feels better being blindfolded, and Ueda looks forward to finding that one out in the morning too.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from a magazine translation (Wink Up according to the bit I'd already written of the story) but I forgot where I found the translation so I couldn't find the quote again, it was a shoot where they were blindfolded and Ueda made a comment about it being exciting when the AD was adjusting his belt or something >_<


End file.
